


Treat him like a lady.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Songs for Middle-distance Runners [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentlemen must be rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat him like a lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Theme taken from 31 Days for July 21, 2006.

“Ne, ne, ne! Allen, wanna know what’d REALLY piss Yuu-chan off?”

 

“…Uh. I was kind of hoping to avoid doing that.”

 

“Aw, c’mon! It’ll be fun!”

 

“…”

 

“Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?”

 

“All right, all right! What do you want me to do?”

 

“Be nice to him! Open doors to let him pass first, offer him your place in line at the cafeteria, compliment him on his hair or eyes or something!”

 

Allen stared. Lavi grinned. Three hours later he tried it, and his reward was a slap to the face and a blushing young samurai for the next two days.


End file.
